Chat Room
by dpfan4ever101
Summary: A NEW CHATROOM! Danny,Sam,and Tucker start to go on it.. Full of Randomness and stuff : THERE IS A STORY LINE SO BLEH Co-written by: KatiekkxD
1. Chapter 1

Clueless1-Danny

GothGirl-Sam

PDAlove-Tucker

Footballfreak-Dash

Jock1-Kwan

PaulinaPhantom-Paulina

Number9-Star

*Fudge-Jack

*DestroyInvisobill-Maddie

DestroyPhantom-Valerie

ButterBiscuts-Vlad

GhostGetter1-Jazz

*Lancer-Lancer

*GYM-MsTeslaff

BillyFenton-? (not telling :P)

***GYM has logged on**

*GYM- Nice new chat room now lets see what lazy students log on

**PDAlove has logged on **

**Clueless1 has logged on**

**GothicGirl has logged on**

Clueless1- STUPID BOX GHOST AND LUNCH LADY HAD TO TEAM UP WITH KLEMPER didn't they…

GothicGirl- come on Danny it wasn't that bad

Clueless1-WASN'T THAT BAD I was chasing them for 5 hrs.

GothicGirl-Danny you're over exaggerating

Clueless1-acually I'm under exaggerating

PDAlove-I think with Sam on this one

Clueless1-of course you r U dropped the thermos 3 times and then U lost it then they found it and sucked me in it and it takes U an hour to GET ME OUT

PDAlove-at least we got you out

Clueless1-no the only reason I got out is because the Box Ghost was such a moron and thinks you can suck humans in the 'cylindrical container' and pushes the release button

GothicGirl- I feel bad for the Box Ghost the Lunch Lady looked very mad

*GYM-what do you mean they couldn't get sucked in and you could

Clueless1-Uh Well…. It's cuz I HAVE BLACK HAIR

*GYM-U all have black hair….

Clueless1-its cuz I'm a guy

*GYM-Tucker is a guy…

Clueless1-THAT'S WHAT U THINK

PDAlove-HEY! IM A GUY AND I CAN PROVE IT

GothicGirl-I don't want the proof

Clueless1-Lets get off of this subject or I'm gonna puke

*GYM- ok then … FOLEY YOUR FAILING GYM

PDAlove-what :'(

*GYM-Manson you're about the same

*GYM-Fenton surprisingly you went from worst grade in Casper High History and 6 months later you have the highest grade in Casper High History care to explain

**Lancer has logged on**

_***GYM has made Lancer a Moderator**_

*Lancer-what are you talking about

*GYM-Grades

*Lancer-Perfect timing

*GYM-Still waiting

Clueless1-Uh well-

**Footballfreak has logged on **

Clueless1-I have been going to the gym

Footballfreak-I haven't seen you at the gym

**Footballfreak has logged off**

**PaulinaPhantom has logged on**

Clueless1-I joined a workout session with Paulina

PaulinaPhantom- I would never join a workout session with you loser

GothicGirl-Rejection hurts doesn't it

**PaulinaPhantom has logged off**

**Number9 has logged on**

Clueless1-I did physical therapy with Star

Number9-Whats therapy?

**Number9 has logged off**

**Jock1 has logged on**

Clueless1-I joined the poetry club with Kwan

GothicGirl-what does poetry have to do with gym?

Jock1-I got banned from the poetry club

GothicGirl-that was the Gothic Poetry Club

Jock1-so I still have a chance with the fluffy clouds look like footballs

PDAlove-your dreams have not been crushed

*GYM-O.o

**Jock1 is away joining the poetry club**

**DestroyPhantom has logged on**

Clueless1-I joined track with Valerie

DestoryPhantom- I don't do Track who told you that

Clueless1-Uh…. Paulina?

**PaulinaPhantom has logged on **

PaulinaPhantom-I did not tell that loser anything

**PaulinaPhantom has logged off**

PDAlove-is she stalking us

GothicGirl-irdk

DestroyPhantom-well I have to go Bye

**DestroyPhantom has logged off**

Clueless1-fine the truth is that Sam has been giving me lessons

GothicGirl-yes I have

PDAlove-HIS GIRLFRIEND WAS GIVING HIM LESSONS

Clueless1-She is not my girlfriend

GothicGirl-I am not his girlfriend

PDAlove-SURRRRRRRRREE

*Lancer-Well who wants to talk about Shakespeare

**Clueless1 has logged off**

**PDAlove has logged off**

***GYM has logged off**

**GothicGirl has logged off**

*Lancer-what did I say something

**Disclaimer :p**

**Me has logged on**

**KatiekkxD has logged on**

**Me: Since everyone left Lancer here will do the disclaimer**

**KatiekkxD: Of Course he will everyone left because he BORED them to death**

***Lancer: I DID NO SUCH THING**

**KatiekkxD: why else would they all leave NOW DISCLAIMER**

***Lancer: I will not do the dreadful disclaimer**

**Me: DO THE DISCLAIMER OR WE TRACK YOU DOWN AND TIE YOU TO A CHAIR UNTIL U DO THE DISCLAIMER**

***Lancer: fine fine fine dpfan4ever101 does not own dp or of course the one in only me Mr. Lancer **

***Lancer: back to what I was saying about Shakespeare**

**Me has logged off**

**KatiekkxD has logged off **


	2. a poser?

**GothGirl has logged on**

**Clueless1 has logged on**

**PDAlove has logged on**

**GhostGetter1 has logged on**

GhostGetter1-Hi Danny HI GHOST GETTERS 2 & 3

PDAlove- ….

GothGirl- ….

PDAlove- Danny why were you acting so weird at school today

Clueless1-I didn't go to school today

GothGirl-we saw you there

Clueless1-No Jazz told my parents I was sick

GothGirl-why

GhostGetter1-OOO OOO LET ME TELL THE STORY

Clueless1-fine..

GhostGetter1-Ok so Johnny 13, Kitty, Skulker, Ember, Technus, Box ghost, Lunch Lady, Klemper, Spectra, and her stubby little assistant decided to attack Phantom in one night

Clueless1-Box Ghost, Lunch Lady, and Klemper teamed up again.. I gotta say it was easier with out Tucker

PDAlove-… that hurts

GhostGetter1- Anyway about 6:30 am Danny must have fell asleep during a fight with Skulker I heard Skulker scream "I'M FINALLY GONNA GET YOUR PELT WHELP" so I run outside with the thermos suck Skulker in and put Danny to bed

GothGirl-U didn't suck Danny in

GhostGetter1-I have gotten better with the thermos

Clueless1-Unlike Somebody

PDAlove-U Mean Sam

GothGirl-…

PDAlove- I didn't ask u this before what's up with your name being clueless I thought you said u weren't clueless

Clueless1-well that's another terrible story

GothGirl-Well.. Danny overshadowed me because he wanted me to stop fighting with Paulina so when he walked me to my house and unovershadowed me I sucked him in the thermos and forcibly changed his name to Clueless1

Clueless1-She said if I change it I go back in the thermos not for a few minutes but for a few days

PDAlove-that's harsh dude

***Lancer has logged on**

*Lancer- Mr. Fenton do you care to explain why you walked in my classroom yelled, "HI OVERWEIGHTED TEACHER WHO NO ONE CARES ABOUT! I'M BILLY FENTON!"

PDAlove-Wuts up with the proper grammer Lance

*Lancer-Don't call me Lance

PDAlove-LANCE LANCE LANCE LANCE

*Lancer-That will be a detention after school tomorrow, Mr. Foley.

PDAlove-But we aren't in skool

*Lancer-I still have the authority to give you detention Mr. Foley.

PDAlove-awww

Clueless1-HAHA

GothGirl- Danny I wouldn't be laughing u get detention like every day

*Lancer- Mr. Fenton I am grading test and in every blank you wrote I am Billy Fenton.

GothGirl- even multiple choice

*Lancer- Even multiple choice and on the back he wrote, I am Billy Fenton with a bunch of !

GhostGetter1- Danny wasn't in school

*Lancer- Then how do you explain him in school.

**BillyFenton has logged on**

BillyFenton- I AM BILLY FENTON

Clueless1- Amorpho….

BillyFenton- How do you know who I am

Clueless1- I THOUGHT WE HAD A TRUCE

BillyFenton- Oh no you must be the real Billy Fenton

Clueless1- its danny and I THOUGHT WE HAD A TRUCE!

BillyFenton- But I like being you

Clueless1- IDC!

BillyFenton- …

*Lancer- O.o

**Dani has logged on**

Clueless1- DANI!

Dani- DANNY!

PDAlove- Dani?

GothGirl- Dani?

*Lancer- Who's Dani?

Clueless1- my cousin

*Lancer- I have to go eat my chicken soup.

***Lancer has logged off**

PDAlove-FREEDOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM

***Lancer has logged on**

*Lancer- I saw that Mr. Foley that will be another detention

***Lancer has logged off**

Clueless1- YAY I GOT A DETENTION BUDDY

Dani- Detention is a good thing?

GhostGetter1- No it's bad. Haven't you been 2 school.

Dani- No….

BillyFenton- HI BILLIET FENTON OR BILLY WITH AN I

Dani- Who are you o.O

GothGirl- Here we go again…..

BillyFenton- IM BILLY Fenton

Clueless1- No he's Amorpho an ocd about wanting to be me. He's a ghost who can change forms. WE HAD A TRUCE BUT NOOOOO he wants to be me.

Dani- That's just weird… And I think he's sitting right next to me

GhostGetter1- AMORPHO U O ME ANOTHER SCAP BOOK WITH PICS OF DANNY SAVING PPL

BillyFenton- IM BILLY CLUELESS1 IS AMORPHO MY COUSIN IS BILI AKA DANI

Dani- stop bugging danny or I will punch u in the face!

BillyFenton- I don't have a face…

Dani- Oh

GhostGetter1- Idk who dani is and why you are calling her a cousin…

GothGirl- He can tell you later

PDAlove- It's a longgg story

GhostGetter1- ok?

***Fudge has logged on**

***DestroyInvisobill has logged on**

*Fudge- DANNY BOY!

BillyFenton- OH NOT BILLYS CRAZY PARENTS! AHHH I MUST BE GOING!

**BillyFenton has logged off**

*DestroyInvisobill- Danny we are going to be going out to catch a ghost and

*Fudge- RIP IT APART MOLECULE BY MOLECULE

Clueless1- Heh bye.

***DestroyInvisobill has logged off**

***Fudge has logged off**

Dani- Whats up with ur parents?

GhostGetter1- Its called obsessed…

Clueless1- By the way dani how are u online? Did finally find a house :D

Dani- No I still have 2 steal food to survive but im on a library computer

Clueless1- DANI Y DON'T U COME HERE FOR ME TO HELP U

Dani- I don't no I guess I don't wanna be trouble

Clueless1- Dani u wont b any trouble trust me

PDAlove- OMG

GothGirl- Wat?

PDAlove- I was watching dora when something important came up

Clueless1- U watch dora

Dani- Wuts dora

Clueless1- The worst thing u can c

PDAlove- I was forced by my cousin 2 watch it

Out of chatroom Flashback: 

"COMMON DORA!" Tucker shouted at the little TV. "IT'S OVER THERE! IT'S OVER THERE!"

Back in Chatroom:

PDAlove- anyway some news thing poped up that said quote "We inturupt this program

Clueless1- THANK GOD

PDAlove- to bring u important news there is a haunted computer at the library. Nobody knows why but we are getting the best two KNOWN ghost hunters in amity park to stop the computer."

Dani- Uh, someone help these guys in white and Danny's parents are here holding big weapons DANNY HELPPPP

**Clueless1 is away saving Dani**

GhostGetter1- I'll go pick u two up…

* * *

**(A/N KatiekkxD helped write this chapter :D Anyway, next chapter will be some outside of the chatroom so you can see what happens with Dani and stuff. THIS CHATROOM HAS A STORY LINE SO THERE IS NOT JUST RANDOMNESS! Hope you enjoyed! REMEMBER TO REVIEW OR PERISH! **

**Dan: THAT'S MY LINE**

**ME AND KATIE: THAT'S UR PROBLEM)**


End file.
